Rolo's love
by Beloved waters
Summary: We all remember Rolo's death, right? What if he met a girl and survived, thinking about her..? PPfftt, I fail at this summary thing. Please read. Rolo X OC
1. The encounter

**We all remember Rolo's death, right? Well, what if that never happened? I fail at this.. Please read. Rolo X OC**

**HAHA! I finally got my Microsoft word to work! First of all, I do not own code geass. If I did, Euphemia and Rolo would still be alive. Second, I apologize if the characters are out of character. Enjoy I guess. Rolo x oc. **

Rolo's love.

Ch.1 the encounter.

Sonya quickly walked through the streets of area 11. It was a cold, summer night and she just wanted to get home so that her "father" could ship her off to some school called ashford academy. She didn't want to go, but she guessed that it was better than spending another day alone with the man who hated her for her mothers death. It wasn't her fault that sonyas mother got sick, it was his. He refused to get her medical help when she had a seizure, simply by saying " the bitch's faking it for attention." Sonya shivered from the cruelness in his voice and from the memory. Everything just went down hill from there. He even refused to pay for the funeral! Sonya and her best friends mother had to pay for it!

You know, its bad enough you blame me for mama's death, just go ahead and ship me to some school now, why don't you? Go ahead, abandon me, see if I care! Sonya thought to herself, while looking at her watch. "Damn it, I'm late..". Sonya sighed. It was nine in the evening, and she wasn't exactly in the safest area. She was surely in for a lecture again tonight, along with a new bruise or two. She shivered again, pulling the soft fabric of her hood over her head, and zipping up the thin, cotton jacket. Sonya was a block away from the bus stop when she noticed that about three guys were following her. Oh no

"Hey, what is a pretty little girl doing out here all alone?", She heard one of them yell, his voice sounding slurred.

" Are you lost? We can help", another one of them said, also slurred. Sonya walked faster, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. Just keep walking, if they get too close, run like hell. She kept walking, humming quietly to her self in an effort to forget about the boys walking behind her. To help with the effort, she put her ear-phones in and blasted "imitation black". One of them started running at her.

" Shit!" Sonya yelled, starting to run as well. All of them started to run after her now. She ran in and out of alley ways and jumped a few fences in a desperate effort to loose the men, quickly putting her ipod up and stuffing it in her jacket pocket. Ugh, if I had my knightmear I'd-. Her thoughts were cut short when someone tackled her from behind, pinning her to the ground, with a satisfied chuckle. Her body hit the sidewalk with a sickening thud. Sonya's head hit the ground so hard she saw stars.

"Damn it, let me go!" Sonya screamed, remembering what was happening, anger dripping from her voice. One of them laughed. She struggled more. Why can't I move? She thought to herself, realizing that one of the drunk men was sitting on the small of her back, pinning her wrists to her back with one hand and the other holding her head against the ground, cold from the night. Oh this is so not good.

" Aw, but we didn't have fun yet…" One of the boys purred, while the other two laughed. Sonya squeaked out in surprise as one of them pinched her bottom. " This ones good". Sonya gulped, hot tears welling up in her eyes, trying to prepare from the horrible scene that was about to take place. She closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen.

" So, this is what you were reduced to." Another males voice spoke, disgust dripping from the tone. Sonya opened her eyes again, surprised that someone just happen to be walking by. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"O-onii-san, don't" A different boy said. He sounded younger than the first. This voice was also kind of familiar. Curiously, Sonya looked up to see a raven haired boy with cold amethyst eyes staring at the men over and around her, and a small brunette with fuchsia eyes full of worry, looking down at her, his hand reaching into his jacket.

" Japanese attacking an innocent girl. Is the-" the raven boy spoke, voice still tainted with disgust, before being interrupted by one of the Japanese men.

" We don't need sympathy from an Britanian school boy. Why don't you two run along before the girl gets hurt?" the man spat, pulling out a pocket knife and holding it dangerously close to sonyas throat, drawing a little blood. She whimpered at the feeling of the cold metal against her. The men laughed at the noise that escaped her lips. The young brunette boy looked up at the raven, who nodded. In the next second, the brunette was behind the man who was pinning Sonya, his own pocket knife against the mans throat. The two other men gasped startled, no doubt dumb-founded about how quick the petite brunette got there.

"H-how the hell did you-?" One man spoke. The brunette chuckled, while the raven smirked. Sonya was dumb-founded as well, but didn't say anything, since she was too scared to actually speak. Get it together sonya. She thought.

" Let the girl go, now." The young boy spoke, holding the pocket knife tighter against the lead man's skin. He reluctantly dropped the dagger, let her go, and stood up. Sonya quickly crawled away from him and stood up, fear replaced with anger and an overwhelming need to kill the three Japanese men who were going to use her as if she was a toy. The brunette slit the mans throat before causally walking back to the raven. The man collapsed, hands clasped over the wound on his throat, his sickly, warm blood flowing through his fingers, thrashing violently trying to get a breath. The two others rushed over to his side, trying to assist him. However, the man stopped moving, his hand fell, and all the color left his face. The other two looked up at them with rage and hatred in there eyes as they pulled out guns. Oh shit sonya thought, a mental sweat drop falling from her head. And then, just like before, the brunette was behind the both of them, with there guns in his hands, each pointed to the guys heads. Sonya sighed, slightly relieved that at least the drunks didn't have the guns. She jumped and a startled noise passed through her lips as she heard the guns go off and the other two fall down, dead. Again, the brunette walked back casually.

" Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" The brunette questioned immediately, staring at sonya with a small gleam in his eyes.

" Yeah, I'm fine, just a little startled" , Sonya answered. " Err.. Thank you for…. Saving me.." she said, looking up at the two, embarassed that she couldn't save herself for once. They both smiled slightly.

" Well, we couldn't let them pray on an innocent girl." The raven spoke. Sonya smiled slightly.

" W-what are your names..?" Sonya asked.

" Lelouch Lamperouge" The raven said.

" R-Rolo Lamperouge" The brunette said, still keeping his gaze locked onto Sonya." And you are…?"

" Sonya" she said, feeling the weight of Rolo's gaze. She looked up to meet his gaze, only to turn away a moment later. She felt something in her. Was it fear? Or something else…?

**PPfftt, I fail at writing endings. Could you please review? I need opinions on this! And more chapters will be added, just not right away. Blame my short attention span for that. So please, review, tell me what to fix, what to keep, and please, keep it nice. Or ill send rolo~**

**Rolo: no, you won't.**

**Me: If I send lelouch,you will.**

**Rolo: -silent.-**

**Me: ha. Anyway.. If you review, ill get rolo to hug you!**

**Rolo: WHAT?**


	2. School

**Ok here is the next chapter~ Thank you for reviewing, I will have Rolo-san hug those of you who reviewed the first chapter at the end of this one. And a warning, school for me has started, so these won't be coming out as fast.. Curse you school! And I have a bad case of writers block.. Feel free to suggest things for later chapters, but KEEP IT PG-13! Please review…**

**Ch.2 School**

Rolo and Lelouch insisted in walking Sonya home. She couldn't convince them to leave anyway, so she was forced to let them. They said there good byes and Sonya slowly walked into her house, were her father was waiting. The blonde haired man watched the raven haired girl walk in with his cruel, soul-less grey eyes. When he looked at her, his eyes sparked with hatred and glazed over. He blames Sonya for everything, from the fights, to the abuse of her mother, to her mother wanting that divorce. He was never this way until she was about ten. Before then, he was the best father a child could ever want. After Sonya turned ten, he slowly slid into the state he is in now. Alcohol was partially to blame for this, along with Refrain.

"Your very late!" the man said, striking Sonya's head, causing her to be thrown into the wall. She hit the wall with a thud,and a pained whimper, before she slowly slid down her vision starting to fade. '_No, stay awake.. Don't pass out, not now…' _The last thing that came into her mind was those fuchsia eyes looking at her in concern, oddly enough. She heard Rolo's voice echo through her mind, asking her if she was ok again. She uttered his name before everything went black. She awoke in the back of her "fathers" car, surprisingly in her new schools uniform and her suitcases next to her_. 'How the hell did I get here?'_ She looked outside for anything that would give her a clue about which part of area 11 they were in. '_No dice. Dang it, why does this always happen to me?'_ Sonya sighed angrily, crossing her arms in the process.

"About time you woke up." , the man said coldly, his hands now gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white, voice dripping with hatred and rage. He managed to keep from yelling though, surprisingly enough.

" Glad to be up Seth", Sonya said, hatred and annoyance dripping from her voice. She knew Seth hated to be called by his first name, and hated her assistance at that, along with her smart ass remarks. He cringed at hearing his name. Sonya smirked in amusement before turning her attention back to outside. She started absentmindedly thinking about Rolo before Seth interrupted her.

" I am your father, you will address me as such!", Seth snapped. Sonya rolled her eyes. _'Oh geeze, not this again. If you were my father, you wouldn't blame me for moms death OR hit me.'_

" Sure, when pigs fly and my mother comes back to life" She said, resuming thinking about Rolo. Seth cringed again and at the next red light, turned around and slapped her across her face, hard. Her head moved to the side, along with a pained whimper. Seth smirked, satisfied with her reaction. Sonya sat back up, rubbing her hurt cheek, growling quietly before putting her ipod in and ignored her "father" the rest of the way, concentrating on outside and the music. Seth stomped on the breaks in front of the academy, making Sonya's head ram into the front of his seat.

" Ow", she mumbled, a hand on her head. Seth smirked.

"Out of the car, now.", He said. Sonya quickly got her things and got out of the car. Seth sped off in a hurry, not wanting anything to do with her, happy that Sonya was out of his life forever. Sonya was happy too, since she would never have to see him again. She sighed, clutched onto her suitcase, and walked in through the gates. _'Wow, fancy school. I'm surprised he decided to dump me here of all places.' _Sonya thought, walking absent-minded down the walkway and towards one of the schools many buildings. She didn't notice a happy blond running her way until they almost collided.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there" Sonya apologized. The blond smiled, her blue eyes gleaming, adding onto the smile.

" It's alright. You're the new girl, aren't you?", the blond questioned.

"Y-yeah. I'm Sonya".

"Milly Ashford. Why don't you come and sit with us?", Milly said, motioning to a small group of students sitting under a tree on a bench.

"S-sure", Sonya replied shyly. Milly smiled and hurriedly grabbed her arm, dragging her over to the group. Sonya stumbled a little at suddenly being pulled, but quickly regained her balance, dragging her green, purple, and blue Pokka-dot suitcase behind her.

"Milly, who is she?" A boy with brown eyes and pale blue hair asked. Sonya shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Milly spoke again.

" This is Sonya. She's going to be going here now." Said girl nodded, before looking at the other two sitting there. There was a red-headed girl with peridot eyes looking over her with a smile, and a boy brunette with emerald eyes glancing at her every once in a while. The red-head stood up,and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Shirley.". Sonya hesitantly shook her hand as the brunette stood up.

" Suzaku kururugi" He said. Sonya nodded and the other guy introduced him self as Rivalz. Shirley walked away for a minute.

" Lulu, Rolo, come here for a minute!" She yelled. _'Lulu..? Rolo..? Are they the same boys from before or…'_ Shirley walked back, sure enough with the same duo as before. Sonya's eyes widened, along with Rolo's and Lelouch's.

" I-its you!" All three of them blurted out at the same time, making Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Suzaku stare openly in slight confusion. Sonya looked down, now realizing how short the skirt was, and she was in front of him_.'Oh, why does this always happen to me?'_

" You guys know each other?" Rivalz spoke up, breaking the silence.

" Yeah, onii-san and I met her last night." Rolo said, staring at Sonya with amazement. _'What were the odds that we would end up in the same school?'_

"You two go here?" Sonya blurted. Lelouch nodded, gently nudging Rolo to bring him back into reality. He squeaked out in surprise when he did, making Sonya laugh a little. Rolo looked at her, slightly smiling. Rivalz smirked, which worried all three of them. _'Not good.'_

Sonya plopped down on her bed, stomach first, face buried in a pillow. Lelouch and Rolo sat in two chairs by the window.

"Mmmm..Mmmm.." Sonya mumbled. Both boys looked at her confused.

"What?" Rolo questioned. Reluctantly, Sonya turned her head to the side.

" I said, 'Bed sweet bed'. Your welcome to come sit on here with me, you don't have to stay on the chairs" Sonya said, before burring her face back into the pillow.

" Careful, or you might suffocate", Rolo said.

"Mmmm Mm."

"What?", Sonya sat up this time.

"I said 'I won't'"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, so you want to test that the-" Sonya's remark was cut short.

"Alright then", Lelouch said. "Rolo, its getting late, we should go and let her get some rest." _'I swear I've heard that voice before'_, Sonya thought. Said boy hesitantly nodded, before waving and walking out, leaving Lelouch… Sonya… And an awkward silence. '_Ok whether you like it or not, your telling me who you are.'_

"Well, I should get going as well. Good night Sonya", Lelouch spoke, turning in the direction of the door.

" Wait a minute, _Zero_", Sonya said. Lelouch looked confused, before smirking slightly.

" So, you found out, _Q8_" , The black knight's leader replied, talking like he would dressed as Zero.

" It's really not that hard. Besides, if you weren't going to tell me right away…", Sonya's voice trailed off as her left eye started glowing with a familiar bird-like marking for a few moments. Lelouch frowned.

" You shouldn't be using that so freely, you know that. I don't want you to end up like me.."

" I won't. Unlike you, I save mine for emergencies, not for probing for information"

" If I wanted someone to be a smart-ass, I would of gone to the immortal witch.". Sonya laughed at the comment.

" C.C is worse than I am, and you know it"

" Unfortunately. Get some rest. You'll need it." Lelouch said, walking out and silently shutting the door behind it.

_'That's true.. From what I hear, Coach Viletta really works the living day-lights out of you in P.E, and swim club. And then I think Milly automatically put me into the student council and said something about a rally or festival next week. And then.. What was his name… Rivalz? Yeah, I think that's it.. He was smirking at me earlier and.. Ugh'._ Sonya stuffed her face into her pillow again, trying to stop all of the thoughts floating in and out of her head. The thoughts wouldn't stop. She eventually had to get up and start sketching some random picture to clear her mind. The simple picture of random things, like hearts, Japanese or Chinese characters (Sonya couldn't tell ), flowers, and girl-ish things slowly stopped and an outline of a person started to take form. She ripped the paper off, crumpling it in a ball, throwing it at the waste basket (missing it completely), and restarted the whole outline. She kept screwing up on the hairline.

"Oh forget it", Sonya said, stuffing the pad in between the mattresses, when something on the night stand caught her eye. She walked over, taking the object in her hand, a small heart locket falling from it.

"Rolo's cell phone. Aw crap" She looked down, seeing if she at least looked decent, having only changed into a tank-top and "boy" shorts a few moments before." Aw what the hey?". Sonya got up and made her way to the door. She opened it and almost got hit by the owner of the cell phone when he was about to knock on the door.

"WHOA!", She yelled, bending back and ultimately falling flat on her butt to avoid getting hit.

" S-sorry!", Rolo blurted out, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Ow.. It's alright, I should of seen that coming." Sonya replied, taking his hand and hauling herself up. Unfortunately, he tugged at the same time she hauled herself up, so she flew strait into him, and to avoid falling, Rolo wrapped his arms around her and staggered back a little. They both looked at each other, there face inches apart and becoming the same shade of dark pink.

"U-uh.. O-oh!", Sonya blurted, quickly taking a few steps back, Rolo releasing her. "S-sorry."

"Err.. Don't be.. I think I left my cell in you room..?", Rolo said, trying to act as if that didn't happen.

" Yeah, you did. Here.", Sonya handed him his cell, avoiding eye contact since she was too chicken to look at his face after the "situation" that just happened.

"T-thank you. Well uh.."

"Hm?"

" Nothing. Good night, see you tomorrow", Rolo said, walking back towards his room.

"Good night Rolo." Sonya replied, walking back into her room and shutting the door, trying to get rid of the blush. _'Calm down, that was just an accident.. Wasn't it? I have no reason to be feeling like this.. Besides, a britanian falling for a half 11 like me? Highly unlikely.'_, She thought, carefully getting into bed and snuggling under the covers. 'Maybe there is a chance.. '_Ugh, look at this, I'm thinking like a love-sick girl.. I'll think about this in the morning'_ Sonya thought, before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Well, I still suck at endings, and I'm sorry this took so long to get out there. Now, Rolo shall hug those of you who replied, right Rolo~?**

**Rolo: I suppose…. –Hugs **TheCompanionCubeLives, Johari Conlin,** and **tinadapenguin1**-**

**Me: Good boy.. Next people who review will get a Lelouch-san hug!**

**Lelouch: You are not dragging me in with this childish game!**

**Me: Bite me.**

**Lelouch: -tries to use geass-**

**Me: Baka, I'm immune to geass!**

**Lelouch: Crud.**

**Me: tee hee~ Alright, so review please, and you will be rewarded with a lelouch hug!**


	3. Near death

**XD CHAPTER 3 IS UP! And lelouch will hug the kind people who reviewed the last one. I don't know how they do P.E there so.. MY VERSION OF THERE PE CLASS THEN XDDD! I still don't own code geass. Hehehe, festival time~! WITH A TWIST XDDD**

**Ch.3 Near death.**

"Come on, no resting! You can run better than that!", Coach Viletta yelled, wanting her class to endure the run. Of course, poor Lelouch was towards the back, if not the last runner, while Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz were more towards the middle. Rolo was more towards the front of the group, along with Suzaku and Sonya, who were neck and neck in the front. One would be in front of the other for a short time, and then get passed up.

" That's good! Keep running Mr. Kururugi and Ms. Rider!", coach Viletta yelled. _ Ppfftt, like I'm gonna take orders from you, Viletta Nu. I can't believe that they dumped you here after you got demoted for letting Zero escape. Oh-ho, I wonder what they would do if they found out about your relationship with Oghi_. Suzaku managed to run way past her.._HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FAR AHEAD OF ME KURURUGI!_ She took off again, her competitive gene rearing its ugly head again, and tried to pass up Suzaku. That didn't work as well as she planned. She was just about to pass him up, when somehow she tripped and pulled at least three Somers-Sault in a row, bouncing a little, and landing finally on her back. She layed still for a while, her jet black hair covering her teal eyes and most of her face, one arm above her head while the other layed over her stomach.

"Ow..", Sonya mumbled.

" Hey, are you ok Rider?" She heard one of the other guys say.

" Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time", Sonya replied, sitting up and looking around like " Ok, that didn't happen, act natural", while brushing her hair off of her eyes. She got up, fixed her shorts a little, and tried to proceed running, but she collapsed after two steps, searing pain making it up her leg. Rolo, thankfully, caught her and steadied her.

" Are you sure your ok?", Rivalz asked.

" Yeah, no. Not anymore.", Sonya said, using Rolo to steady herself. She blushed, realizing that he was the one with the arms around her waist.

" Oh no. This complicates things a little.", Milly said.

" I'll be fine once I put a brace on it.. Like I said, it happens all the time.", Sonya mumbled." Wait, what do you mean by 'this complicates things a little'?"

" That festival that we've been talking about is today.. _That's today? Oh chiz._.

" Oh.. I'll be fine.. I just need my brace from my room… Rolo, can you help me over there? Please?"

" Y-yeah, sure", said boy replied, sliding one of his arms around her waist, making Sonya shiver. " S-sorry"

" It's fine.", Sonya said, preparing herself to start hopping back to her room, an arm around his neck, standing at his side. She noticed Milly and Rivalz smirk. Confused, she looked up at Rolo, whose face was tinted slightly with a pink color. Yes, being as short as Rolo is, Sonya is in fact SHORTER than him. Her face slowly turned the same shade. _Crap_. He looked down at her, holding her gaze, before she looked the other way.

"Ready..?", Rolo questioned. Sonya nodded. " Alright". He took a step forward, and she hopped after. He took another step, and once again, Sonya hopped forward. This process continued the whole way out of the gym: Rolo would take a step and wait for Sonya to hop forward, steading her if she looked like she was gonna fall over. Everyone watched them slowly and clumsily leave the gym. Sonya kept stumbling every few hops, each time apologizing, and every time, Rolo would tell her its fine. About half way there, Rolo just decided to pick her up, bridal style. Sonya squeaked out in surprise, instinctively gripping onto his shirt so that she wouldn't fall.

" Sorry.. It looked like you were starting to struggle a little bit so… ", Rolo said, still walking. Her face turned the same shade of red as a coca-cola can.

" O-oh.. Oh geeze, I-I'm sorry if I'm heavy or somet-", Rolo interrupted her in mid sentence:

" Your not heavy, just calm down… Do you even eat anything?"

" Yes!"

" Are you sure ab-"

" Yes, I am!". Rolo laughed quietly.

" Calm down, I'm just messing with you."

" That's a change."

" What do you mean?"

" Shirley and Milly said that your usually very quiet and keep to yourself."

" Oh.."

" Mmhmm. Your not that quiet around me though."

" Is that a problem? Uh, could you get the door? My hands are full"

" Yeah", Sonya reached over and opened the door, struggling to push it open, but managing to." And no, its not a problem"

" Alright", Rolo walked in and gently sat her down on her bed." You said you had a brace for your ankle, correct?" Sonya nodded.

" Its in my nightstand. The first drawer I think." She replied, kicking her shoe gently off of her hurt ankle, wincing at the slight contact. Rolo started looking for the brace. _ I hate being the damsel in distress.. This is, what, the second time he's saved me.? Something's wrong with me._

" Here", Rolo said, handing Sonya the brace.

" Huh, what?" Sonya said, broken away from her thoughts. " Oh thanks"

" Your welcome.. Do you need help putting it on or?"

" Nah, I'm fine. Thank you though", Sonya said, gently sliding her foot into the brace, being careful not to jolt her ankle too badly. She managed to put it on and managed to actually tie it up and everything, then stood up.

" You ok? Are you going to fall over or something?", Rolo questioned.

" Nope. Much better though", Sonya replied, taking a few steps. " I think we should get back."

"Prob-"

" Sooooooooonya~! Rooooooolo~!" Milly yelled, running in and somewhat glomping the both of them.

"M-madam president!", they both squeaked out at the same time.

" Yes?"

" N-not that we're not happy with seeing you, but may I ask why you're here?" Sonya said as calmly as she could, cause now she was mad. She hates being sneaked up on, and hates eves droppers even more.

" I told you the festival was today! And you're the guest of honor!"

" Just because I'm new?"

"Yep." Sonya sighed.

" Figures. As long as I don't have to wear something ridiculous."

" Deal~"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Ow." Sonya mumbled.

" Did you cut yourself again?", Lelouch questioned.

".. Maybe.." Sonya said, setting down the potato she was cutting and looking at the small red strip on her index finger.

" I told you to be careful"

" I was smart ass. I'm not good at cutting things with a knife.". Sonya sighed. She really wasn't cut out for cooking. Well, it was either this or walk around in a dress. A tight dress.. One that Milly picked out specifically for her.. She shivered at the thought of wearing a dress. _Seriously, you can't run in a dress, you can't fight in a dress,hell, you can barely even sit in them without exposing your damn panties!_ She growled quietly.

" S-something wrong?" Rolo questioned.

" Huh? N-no nothing." Sonya replied, resuming her work. "A-are we almost done? Cause I told Shirly that I would help her set up for whatever the swim club was doing."

" Almost. Just go on ahead, we got it here, right Rolo?" The raven questioned.

" Y-yeah." Said boy replied. Sonya smiled slightly.

" Alright.. If you say so." She said,setting down the knife and taking off the small apron she had to wear, and left briskly. Both Rolo and Lelouch noticed another girl start following Sonya.. A little too closely at that.. And a gleam off of something in her pocket.

"Onii-san..?" Rolo said quietly.

" I see her…"

" May I..? I got a bad feeling about her." Rolo said monotone.

" Yeah, go ahead."

" Thank you." Rolo quickly stood up and took of the apron thing he was also wearing and set it in his chair, before sprinting out of there_. Not good, that was one of the OSI, wasn't it? Sonya, you better be ok._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Sonya walked in, not even realizing the woman following her. She looked around, seeing that no one was there yet.<p>

"Huh.. Must be early.."

" No, your on time" She head a voice speak from behind her. Sonya quickly whirled around.

" Oh. Sorry, you startled me and..", Sonya laughed nervously.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The woman said, her tone taking a slight icy sound to it. She had fair skin and dark, almost black, hair with sapphire eyes.

" A-are you one of the teachers here? Cause I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you visiting since its open campus?"

" Yes, I am visiting.. For you."

" Huh..?"

" You see, I was sent here.. For you.. Black knight"

" I-I don't know what your talking about. Do I honestly look like one of those terrorists?" Sonya said, keeping her voice as smooth and convincing as she could_. Crap, not good._

" Your such a lier. Oh well." The woman pulled out a gun. " One who lies, dies sooner than one who tells the truth!" she said, firing one bullet at Sonya, who hopped up onto one of the benches, wincing at the sudden pressure on her ankle. She fired again, Sonya dodging each bullet, jumping this way and that, making her self fall back, even running at her a few times. The woman was unable to hit her, no matter how fast the she fired. Sonya jumped too close to the pool, her right leg falling in and the rest of her dropping to the ground. She quickly got her leg out and jumped to the side, as another bullet just missed her. _ Damn it, I need my gun or dagger or something.. Theres no way I can get close to this chick without getting hit._ She jumped back away from the pool more as the sapphire eye kept firing. The sapphire eye noticed soon after that the raven seemed to stay away from the water, and smirked.

"Afraid of water, are we?"

" No, I'm not" Sonya said, left eye glowing with a familiar bird-like marking. The sapphire eye laughed. " What?"

" Stupid child, I'm immune to geass!" She said, charging sonya, who turned and darted towards one of the doors. Sonya wasn't as fast as she usually was, due to the brace on her left ankle, along with the metal in it, so the sapphire eye managed to catch up to her and hit her on the top of the head with the butt of her gun. Sonya cried out before dropping like a rock, knocked out momentarily. The sapphire eye smiled, pleased with her work. She looked around, spotting one of the higher up diving boards.

" Yes.. That will be perfect for you." She said to herself, picking up Sonya and throwing her over her shoulder. She quickly made her way over to the diving board and quickly climbed up, barely even realizing that she was carrying Sonya on her shoulder

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>He heard voices in the distance, along with a bunch of gun shots. "Oh no". He started booking it over to the pool. Rolo heard her cry out, and he swore his heart stopped when he realized that was Sonya.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>She finally reached the top, struggling a little as she walked on the flimsy board, which swayed a little as she reached the end. She stood Sonya in front of her, with her back to the sapphire, waiting for her to wake up. She didn't want the 11 to miss her death after all, and it wouldn't be fair to let her die while she was asleep, now would it? She heard footsteps.<p>

" Crap, 11, you better wake up soon!". As if on cue, Sonya sturred a little, eyes opening suddenly and struggling.

" I wouldn't if I were you.". Sonya finally realized were she was and paled immediately_. " Heights.. Water.. Aw chiz…"_ Sonyas breathing picked up, and she whimpered quietly, trying to take a step back.

" No no no~ We can't have that, now can we?" The sapphire said, pressing a gun into the small of Sonya's back.

" S-shit.." The sapphire just laughed. " Well, I guess I'll see you later!". She shoved Sonya off of the diving board. Sonya tried to grab the board, but was too far away from it. She yelled the whole way down, crashing loudly into the water. She managed to float back to the top, but was flailing. The sapphire climbed down.

" My work here is done~", Were her final words, before leaving Sonya to drown in the pool.

" H-HELP!" Sonyas words were garbled a little bit my the water, as her head slowly slipped underneath the surface._" No No NO, HELP ME, Please!" _She pleaded in her head. The brace quickly dragged her down to the floor of the six-and-a-half feet deep pool. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes, but quickly vanish into the water. She bent over and quickly tried to untie the brace and get her foot out of it. She got it somewhat loose, but the lack of air was starting to get to her, and she couldn't get her ankle out_." Come on, get out!"_ Her vision started going. She heard the sound of crashing water, but wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, she wasn't sure of anything. _"R-Rolo…"_ The last thing she saw was those fuchsia eyes staring into her's and arms coming around her waist. Her vision left her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Rolo ran in, seeing that the water wasn't level like it usually was when no one was in it. He noticed that bubbles were floating up.<p>

" Son of a –! " He yelled, immediately kicking off his shoes and undoing the uniform jacket, and quickly jumping in after her. The first thing he saw was Sonya bent over and tugging at the brace, then her hands cover her mouth, in a silent cough, and a million bubbles floated past her. She looked up at him, eyes pleading with a glossy look, face pale and lips slightly blue from lack of oxygen. Rolo put his arms around her waist and started to swim up. Sonya's eyes closed and her head flopped forward. Rolo panicked and swam faster towards the surface. _ Stay alive, don't you dare die on me!_ Both of there heads broke through the surface and he managed to somewhat throw her out of the pool, then jumped out after her. She wasn't breathing. Again, he swore he felt his heart stop…

**Hehehehe, kind of a cliff hanger, isn't it? Hehehe.. Well.. This ending still sucks. Will Sonya Rider live? Ok Lelouch, hug time!**

**Lelouch: Alright.. –Hugs **Johari Conlin** And **Rei1597**- **

**Me: Thank you. Oh hey, I need a few ideas for the actual festival, so if you would give some, I would be grateful. Oh and who ever reviews will get a suzu hug~!**

**Suzaku: Stop calling me that.**

**Me: Nah.**


End file.
